CRF is a hormone comprising 41 amino acids (Science, 213, 1394–1397, 1981; and J. Neurosci., 7, 88–100, 1987), and it is suggested that CRF plays a core role in biological reactions against stresses (Cell. Mol. Neurobiol., 14, 579–588, 1994; Endocrinol., 132, 723–728, 1994; and Neuroendocrinol. 61, 445–452, 1995). For CRF, there are the following two paths: a path by which CRF acts on peripheral immune system or sympathetic nervous system through hypothalamus-pituitary-adrenal system, and a path by which CRF functions as a neurotransmitter in central nervous system (in Corticotropin Releasing Factor: Basic and Clinical Studies of a Neuropeptide, pp. 29–52, 1990). Intraventricular administration of CRF to hypophy-sectomized rats and normal rats causes an anxiety-like symptom in both types of rats (Pharmacol. Rev., 43, 425–473, 1991; and Brain Res. Rev., 15, 71–100, 1990). That is, there are suggested the participation of CRF in hypothalamus-pituitary-adrenal system and the pathway by which CRF functions as a neurotransmitter in central nervous system.
The review by Owens and Nemeroff in 1991 summarizes diseases in which CRF is involved (Pharmacol. Rev., 43, 425–474, 1991). That is, CRF is involved in depression, anxiety, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's chorea, eating disorder, hypertension, gastral diseases, drug dependence, inflammation, immunity-related diseases, etc. It has recently been reported that CRF is involved also in epilepsy, cerebral infarction, cerebral ischemia, cerebral edema, and cephalic external wound (Brain Res. 545, 339–342, 1991; Ann. Neurol. 31, 48–498, 1992; Dev. Brain Res. 91, 245–251, 1996; and Brain Res. 744, 166–170, 1997). Accordingly, antagonists against CRF receptors are useful as therapeutic agents for the diseases described above.
An object of the present invention is to provide an antagonist against CRF receptors which is effective as a therapeutic or prophylactic agent for diseases in which CRF is considered to be involved, such as depression, anxiety, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's chorea, eating disorder, hypertension, gastral diseases, drug dependence, epilepsy, cerebral infarction, cerebral ischemia, cerebral edema, cephalic external wound, inflammation, immunity-related diseases, alpecia, etc.